What happens in Jericho stays in Jericho!
by Mrs.L.Luthor
Summary: Sam and Dean have seperate lives in seperate towns and havn't contacted eachother for several months, read as the event unfold and the story changes :D


"What about this one?" Sam asked pointing into the spotless glass cabinet. "Nah, to dainty." Garth frowned with a baffled look on his face. "She likes the chunky ones that she can show off. You know that well Sam, Didn't you learn that the first time." Sam kept looking through many cabinets before deciding this store didn't have the appropriate ring. "Why can't I find the right one G, it seems everywhere I go, everything is the same, I just want the perfect ring." Sam whined.

"Benny! Where are you?" Dean yelled up the stairs trying to put a face to the vampire's voice. Benny turned the corner on the edge of the stairs and smiled down at Dean. "I have to go to Jericho; there are a couple of bad omens. It'll only be for a few days." Dean sighed; just want to keep the world safe. "It's ok." Benny said raising Dean's head with his forefinger and kissing him on the head. "I'll see you in a couple of days." Dean smiled hurling his duffle over his shoulder.

Sam pulled his car door shut as he slid into the driver's seat of his truck. "Sam, you'll find the right one and it will perfect. Trust me." Garth smiled with hope. "I really hope you're right G." Sam sighed as he checked his phone. "I have a message, from Dean." Sam said as he glared at his phone. "Wait your brother Dean?" Garth questioned rather confused. "Yeah, says he needs to see me." Sam uttered. Sam pressed a few buttons and positioned his phone to his ear. "Dean, its Sam." Sam replied to the husky voice on the receiving end of the phone call. "What's up?"

*****************************Meanwhile back at Sam's********************************

Becky looked at her phone checking her twitter before taking out a piece of paper and a pen. "Now, who to invite." She whispered to herself. Becky scrolled through her followers writing down each one that she noted important. Eventually she discovered that her list was way too long. If she were to keep this list it would have to be the royal wedding. She smiled to herself. "This time it's for real." She whispered. Becky placed her phone on the bench beside her before pressing the small button on the side of the kettle. As the kettle began whistling her phone began to buzz. "Hello?" She answered. "Oh, ah huh. Yes that's fine." She said with a hint of sadness over filling her voice, the sadness quickly turned to worry. "Ok, I'll see you soon." She said as he pressed the button which seemed even bigger and even redder than normal.

"I gotta get you home G, I have to go home and grab something's, I'm going on a quick road trip." Sam smiled. "Not a problem." Garth grinned. Sam pushed Garth out of the car as they pulled up to his place. "I'll see you in a few days." Sam smiled before driving off into the not too far distance. Sam approached his house a little stressed what was he going to tell Becky, and how. Maybe he could just tell her the same thing he had told Garth, he was just going on a quick road trip, to see Dean.

Sam approached the front door and pushed it open; his fear was finally reaching his heart. He could hear his heart beat in his ears. "Becky, I'll be home by the weekend, it's nothing serious." He smiled placing his last bag in the back of his truck. "Ok honey, be safe." She smiled closing the door behind him, watching him wind down his window fear filled her; she knew there was something more than a few days in store. What was Sam doing and where was he going.

Sam pulled over on the side of the road into a small hotel called 'the sun and sands motel'. "This must be the place." Sam groaned as he pulled in. Sam looked at his phone; it was 11:30 pm already. He dialled Dean's number as he took his belongings from the back. "Hey, what number are you in?" "Oh yes I see you." He said as he hung up and walked towards his very womanly brother. "Hey Dean." Sam said, placing his bags down and wrapping his arms around his brother.

"Sammy, there's something bad brewing in this place. Something nasty, I just can't figure out what." "What are some of the cases?" Sam asked picking up the newspaper. "Well, one girl died chocking on a life saver, one died putting Christmas lights up in her living room. It sounds ridiculous but I found this at both of the scenes, I can't pick it up." Sam took the small coin like object from Dean's hand, their identical. "There a hex coin Dean, there's a witch in town, with a twisted sense of humour." Dean let out a small giggle. "Gotta admit, it's kinda funny." "First thing tomorrow we'll go and check out the scenes again, give them a tougher check over." "Sounds good, wanna hit the dinner for a little something to eat?" Dean asked, sniggering. "Sure."

Sam sat at the diner, watching Dean walk up to the bar. He'd never noticed how perfect Dean's ass was and how it jiggled when he walked. He let out a small giggle. "What are you giving me an intense look for, what have I done?" Dean questioned as he awaited an answer from a staring Sam. After five minutes of intense staring Sam finally returned to reality. "You're beautiful Dean." Sam said having to almost wipe the drool from his mouth. "Uh, thanks Sammy." Dean slighted smiled shooting Sam a confused look.

Just as their awkward stares stopped, the waiter came to them passing Sam the burger and Dean the salad cup; as the man walked away the giggled and swapped meals. "Sammy, why do you always have to eat healthy, what's wrong with having something greasy and disgusting every now and then? "Dean smiled as he chowed into the first bite of his burger. The two boys sat eating their food in an awkward silence. As they finished their meals they made their way out of the diner and to Dean's car. "Sammy, there is a small problem, the only room they had left was a single room, we have one double bed." Dean shivered as the words that came from his own mouth. "You mean, between us?" "We have to share Sammy." Dean sighed. "No worries." Sam smiled.

Dean pulled up at the motel; he turned to look at Sam who had fallen asleep beside him. "Sammy." Dean whispered as he tried to wake Sam. Dean poked and prodded Sam but he still wouldn't come to his senses. "Sammy!" Dean yelled as he watched his brother's, all of a sudden attractive eyes flutter open. "We're back already?" Sam muttered. Dean leaned further out of Sam's face to give them back their personal space. "Come on Sammy." Dean smiled.

Sam pulled himself onto his bed, rubbing his weary eyes he fell asleep again. Dean quickly followed Sam and soon fell asleep himself.

The morning quickly rose upon the Winchesters and Sam's eyes slowly fluttered open to meet the hypnotic stare of his older brother. "Morning Sammy." Dean whispered; their eyes still tied to each other. Sam rolled over to face Dean as much as he could, as he placed his arm over Dean's hip. Dean smiled and slipped his arm under Sam's head. Sam looked into Dean's eyes, becoming lost in wide Ocean of green before him. Dean returned the favour staring directly into Sam's wildness eyes. Neither of the brothers could speak, what was rushing through them? Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as did Dean. Sam opened his eyes just before Dean, making a decision of a lifetime. He tilted his head forward preparing himself to kiss his older brother. Dean quickly opened his eyes as he felt Sam's grip on his hip became tighter. Just as he opened his eyes his lips were met by the younger hunters, surprising himself he didn't pull away. He wrapped his hand around Sam's hair pulling his face closer. As Sam began to pull away Dean reeled him back in, making the kiss even stronger. Sam quickly realised what was happening and quickly pulled away. A stunned look on his face showed Dean just what had happened. One minute he was quite grossed out by sharing a bed with his younger brother; and the next minute they were tongue tied.

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam said ripping himself from the bed and pacing the room; trying to figure out what had just began. "Is this the one and only time this is going to happen or is it just going to get worse?" Sam questioned guilt now present in his voice. Dean looked straight at Sam. "If you want truth, I'm no too sure. I kinda enjoyed it." Dean said looking to the ground. "Me too." Sam shivered. They both looked at each other, guilty as hell they started kissing again. "Sammy, Im so going to hell!" Dean said pulling his brother onto the bed, landing on top him Sam forced his lips back to Dean's. After what seemed like half an hour the boys realised they'd better get ready; they had two very important crime scenes to tend to.

Sam tightened his tie around his neck and Dean held the door open for him. "Ready?" Dean questioned before planting one last kiss on Sam's lips. "As I'll ever be." Sam smirked. The hunters arrived at the first scene. Sam shut the car door behind him with a slam. "Dean, notice the deadness around here?" Sam said pointing to the garden. "Told you something was here and it wasn't good." Dean sighed pushing the front door open, Sam walked over to the lights and blood stains on the remaining carpet. "This is very alluring; someone didn't deserve Santa this year?" Sam sighed sarcastically. "Sam, look at this." Dean yelled from the next room over. "What is it?" "I found a rather large stash of those coins again." "Ok you go to the local shop and get some supplies; I'll go talk to the sister and call Bobby."

Sam walked out onto the street and headed towards the victim's sisters house. Knocking on the door his brain wondered into dirty thoughts, shaking them off the sister answered the door to see the agent's confused face. "Can I help you?" The sister asked. "Yeah sorry, Agent Jerry O'Connell." He declared flashing his badge. "June Sullivan, come in agent." She said guiding him inside. "What can I help you with detective?" She questioned. "Please take seat miss Sullivan. I have something to discuss with you." "Miss Sullivan, do you know of anyone that would want to harm your sister?" "Agent O'Connell you don't know do you? We moved here two days ago, nobody knows us. So no?" She explained. "What was the reason you and your sister left you original town?" "Our father recently died and left us the house and money, but we didn't want the house, too many memories." June explained. "Thank you for your time miss Sullivan."

Sam put the key in to door of the motel room, being met by his older brother whom was cooking dinner. "What ya cooking there Dean?" Sam questioned. "Food Sammy. Food." Dean smiled. "Dean, I think we should get to bed early tonight we have a big day tomorrow. I spoke to the sister, she says they moved her two days ago, so nobody knows them." "Sam, lets concentrate on the case tomorrow, for now let's just enjoy dinner and get some rest." Dean smiled. "Deal." Sam winked.

Sam sat down to enjoy the meal that had been prepared for him by his older brother whom never cooked. "What is it?" Sam questioned. "It's a taco Sam." Dean said. "Just shut up and eat it." The two sat and enjoyed their dinner, before Dean retired to a nice shower and Sam finished the dishes. Soon after Sam had finished the dishes, he went to the bathroom where Dean was still showering. "Don't mind me Dean, just need to brush my teeth." Sam giggled.

Dean stopped the water of the shower and stepped out. Sam looked in the mirror behind him dropping his tooth brush in the sink his jaw wide open. Sam spat out his tooth paste and followed the towel covered Dean to the bed. His wet hair dripping onto his chest made Dean look sexier than Sam had ever realised. Sam laid himself next to Dean on the bed, his zipper undone and perfectly obvious bulge building in his pants. "Sammy." Dean hissed in his ever so husky and sexy voice.

Dean slowly pulled at Sam's pants carefully taking them off, building Sam's tension. Sam finally pulled Dean's hands off him and ripped his pants off, Dean deciding to drop his towel. "What about these?" Dean smirked flicking the waist band of Sam's underwear. Sam ripped them off to as Dean pulled him onto the bed. Lying next to each other the two brothers entwined their fingers, Sam kissing Dean's fingers. Dean pulled Sam closer and began kissing him.

The two hunters lay on their bed hugging and kissing like it were their last night on earth. "Sam." Dean hissed. Sam put his hand on Dean's hip gripping any part of Dean's body that he could. "Dean stop it!" Sam growled. "Stop what?" he giggled, he knew exactly what. Dean gripped Sam's dick, slowly stroking him. Sam let out a small whimper. He couldn't help any noise that came from his body, Dean may have been the family sleep around but Sam was still the family virgin. Dean stroked Sam a little faster creating friction between the two of them. Dean put Sam's hand on his dick. "Copy me Sammy." Dean said about to teach his little brother something that he should never have been taught. The brothers lay there stroking each other moaning under each other's hands.

"Mmm Dean, I think im." Sam moaned really loudly before exploding all over his older brother's stomach. Dean followed not long after, the two of them becoming sweaty messes. Sam began shivering under his brother's grip. "Sammy, you ok?" Dean questioned as his shivering became stronger. "Yeah, I've just never, ejaculated before." Sam replied now extremely nervous.


End file.
